A Digimon SI Story
by Mutsunokami
Summary: Beelzemon is on the trail, but not for long. He soon encounters Piximon and The Dark Masters. It's Beelzemon vs. The Dark Masters! Chapter 3 posted!
1. Ch. 1 - And So It Begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I can't think of a good disclaimer   
joke. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!  
  
A Digimon SI Story.  
by Mutsunokami  
  
January 1, 001 AD.  
  
AD as in After Digivolution. Not Ano Domino. Hmph.  
  
One year ago today, the most irritating thing to ever happen,   
well, happened. For some probably stupid reason, every single person   
on the face of the planet became a Digimon. Almost overnight. If   
you think that's fun, the chaos that followed wasn't.  
  
Of course, where I live, there wasn't too much commotion. The kids   
got a free holiday out of it. The bars in that college town nearby   
got trashed. Again. No matter what they looked like now, people were   
still people and acted like it. It took a week but everything got   
settled down back to something resembling normal.  
  
Dad got turned into a Knightmon. Mom's a Angewomon. My little   
bro became a Shurimon, and his fiancee became a Butterflymon. Let me   
tell you a little about who became what. Up to two years of age are   
the Baby Digimon. Two to five years are the In-Training forms. From   
five to fifteen years of age are the Rookies. From fifteen to forty   
are the Champions. After that are the Ultimate Digimon, from forty on   
up to about 75. After that, you either get Jijimon or Babamon.  
  
What about Mega level Digimon, you ask? That's where it gets   
weird. One out of every ten million people became a Mega. At random.   
Usually with a weird twist thrown in. I am one of those oh-so-lucky   
people. Remember my family? Mostly vaccine and data types now. I was   
always something of a black sheep, but it was still a surprise when I   
got to be- Nope, not Omnimon. Not Imperialdramon. Or WarGreymon or   
MetalGarurumon. Nor even BlackWarGreymon, which would have been neat.  
  
I got to be Beelzemon.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Being a Mega Digimon is pretty cool. But   
Beelzemon would not have been my first choice. One year later, and   
I'm riding on a modified Harley in the middle of Arizona tracking down   
yet another rogue Digimon.  
  
Oh, didn't I mention? I'm a bounty hunter. Best one around,   
since not much can take on a Mega one-on-one. Makes it a bit easy,   
but not by much. Almost every other Mega out there is trying to   
build their own kingdoms or opposing them. It's crazy out there.  
  
Oh, looky here. Found him.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
'Highway to the Danger Zone' was blaring on the jukebox in a   
run-down bar. Several Ogremon and Apemon were laughing and joking   
along with their leader, an Etemon in a black leather jacket. A harried   
Gekomon was serving drinks as fast as he could to the gang. The sound   
of a motorcycle can be barely heard over the noise. Etemon looks up   
and grins.  
  
"That oughta be him now. 'Bout time that lazy Ogremon got here.   
How long should it take to..." Etemon just stares as the Ogremon in   
question appears in the door and crashes to the floor. Standing in the   
doorway is another 'Mon, wearing all leather. He steps inside the bar   
and dusts off his hands. Etemon glares at the stranger and stands.   
"Who are you?!"  
  
The stranger just smirks at Etemon. Several gang members stand and   
lunge at him, attacking in a flurry of bone clubs, kicks and punches.   
"Get him! Take him down and all that jazz!" Etemon cheers on his gang   
as a dust cloud covers the battle. Suddenly an Ogremon flies out of the   
fight, slamming into a table. Two Apemon go flying as well, crashing   
through windows. Etemon gulps nervously as the dust settles and the   
stranger is still standing, smirking, with an unconscious 'mon in each   
hand. He drops them and starts walking towards Etemon.  
  
"Now waitaminute. Can't we talk about this?" Etemon starts backing   
up until he is against the bar. "Well, nothing for it, eh? Dark Network!"   
He fires off a ball of black energy at the advancing 'mon, hitting him   
square in the stomach. The stranger doubles over a bit, but is unhurt.   
"Who are you...?"  
  
"The name... is Beelzemon. I've been looking for you, Etemon.   
I'm taking you in." Beelzemon pulls out the gun from his back holster   
and points it at the cowering Etemon. "Now, you can come peaceably, or..."   
Beelzemon smirks again, leaving the sentence hanging. Etemon gulps   
again at the threat.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"YAAAAGGHH!!!" Beelzemon is cruising down the highway on his   
motorcycle, the Black Sheep, with Etemon tied up and being dragged behind   
him on rollerskates.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Beelzemon pulled up to the old hotel, parking in front of the room   
on the far end from the road. He gets off the motorcycle and sighs,   
walking to the door of his room and entering. A small commotion comes   
from the kitchenette and a pink blur flies through the air and latches   
onto him.  
  
"Heheheheh. Didja miss me, Pixie? Told you I'd be back."  
  
The 'Pixie' in question just smiled up at him, happy he was back.   
Beelzemon set Pixie down on the bed and got the bags ready to pack. He   
glances over at Pixie, a small pink Digimon with a gold collar. Not many   
would suspect that little girl was another Mega like himself. Like any   
MarineAngemon, Pixie looked and acted like an In-Training, since she was   
only about six years old. He silently cursed for the umpteenth time   
about whatever turned the world upside down. He may be a cold, ruthless   
bounty hunter, but nothing was too good for his little Pixie.  
  
"Pipiipi?"  
  
"Yeah, we're leaving. Did you want to stay longer?"  
  
Pixie shook her head. "Po."  
  
"Okay. Wanna help pack?"  
  
"Puipi!" She nodded and smiled, then flew off to the kitchenette.   
Beelzemon shook his head and grinned. He started packing the few things   
they had brought into the travel bag when his laptop beeped. He took   
one look at the message and groaned. He read it over again just to be   
sure, then shut off the laptop and stuffed it in the bag.  
  
"Pixie! Can't go home just yet."  
  
Pixie sticks her head out of the kitchenette. "Pwy?"  
  
"We just got summoned to appear before the Digimon Sovereigns."  
  
Pixie's eyes got really big.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ready?" Pixie nodded. "Good. Let's go."  
  
Minutes later, Beelzemon, Pixie holding onto his shoulder, zoomed   
down the highway towards his next destination. As they travelled along,   
Beelzemon's right hand glowed and he flicked it, causing a rip to appear   
in the air before them. They entered the hole and disappeared. The   
hole lingered for a moment longer before resealing.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Do you really think he will come, Brother?"  
  
"I have no doubt of it, Brother. We are offering quite a large   
fee. In advance."  
  
Baihumon growled. "Here he comes."  
  
Down below them, a rip tore open, admitting the subject of their   
conversation into their midst. Beelzemon pulled his bike up short of   
the Sovereigns and put down the kickstand. He slowly rose off of the   
bike and faced them with a frown.  
  
"So. What is so bleedin' important that you have to call for   
me just before I go home?"  
  
"We have a job for you," rumbles Baihumon. "We've discovered how to   
transform Digimon back to humans. At least temporarily."  
  
Beelzemon blinked. "Whoopee. Good luck in convincing any Mega   
Digimon, including me, to change back to human." He glances at Pixie,   
who seems to agree with him.  
  
"Well, I thought you would feel that way. We don't need you for   
that. However, we do have another related task for you. Azulongmon   
believes, probably rightly, that if we attempt this that whoever caused   
the first transformation will do something drastic."  
  
"Heh. So you want me to track this kettlehead down and make sure   
he doesn't get the chance to do it again. Right?"  
  
"Yes," rumbles Zhuqiaomon. "There is even a place where a digital   
trail starts. However, there is a problem. When Ebonwumon tried to   
track the trail, it left our dimension entirely. Normally, we would   
have tried to convince one of the Milleniumon to help us, but..."  
  
Azulongmon rolled all four eyes. "What he's trying to say, friend,   
is that all three of them are gone thanks to you. Out of six hundred   
Mega Digimon, only three were of the Milleniumon type. Milleniumon,   
MoonMilleniumon, and ZeedMilleniumon."  
  
Beelzemon stands silent for a moment in thought. "So what you're   
saying is that since I downloaded the data of two Milleniumon types..."  
  
"Then you are the perfect 'Mon for the job," finishes Ebonwumon.  
  
"By the way, how DID you defeat those two?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Got it? Now about payment. You   
said I'd get it in advance. And you know what I charge."  
  
"Indeed. Ready, Brothers?" All four Sovereigns concentrate for   
what seems like a long moment, then a small sliver of power flies from   
each of them and into Beelzemon. He gasps and arches his back as the   
power hits him full force, then glows as he absorbs the power. He   
stands there for a moment, shoulders slumped, before he straightens.   
He smirks at the Sovereigns.  
  
"Now, where does the trail end?"  
  
"These coordinates." A map appears showing a glowing red dot.   
Beelzemon stares at the map for a long moment, then looks over at Pixie.   
  
"Looks like we're going home after all, Pixie."  
  
"Puipui!" Pixie does a cartwheel in the air.  
  
"I'll be on my way now. Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Just be careful. And send back word as soon as possible when you   
complete your mission." Beelzemon nods and gets back on Black Sheep.   
Pixie flies onto his shoulder just before another rip appears in the air.   
He revs the engine, gives a booming laugh and both he and Pixie disappear   
into the tear. All four Sovereigns glance over at each other. Azulongmon   
sighs.  
  
"Did we have to hire him? Dealing with him is almost as bad as all   
those salesmen and lawyers that became Devimon."  
  
"I have to agree with that statement, but he is the best bounty   
hunter around. I have no doubt that he will do the job."  
  
Zhuqiaomon folds his wings under him. "At least we won't have to   
deal with him for a long, long while."  
  
The other Sovereigns can only nod in agreement. Suddenly, Baihumon   
turns to Azulongmon. "Brother? You said he defeated all three of the   
Milleniumon, yet he only loaded the data of two of them. What happened   
with the third?"  
  
Azulongmon sighs. "Are any of you familiar with the Wonderswan   
Digimon games?"  
  
The other three all nod, having heard of them.  
  
"Well, ZeedMilleniumon was the last one he went after. Zeed wasn't   
too keen on dying, so was willing to go the same route as the game   
version did. Fortunately, there was a Monodramon in the area. By some   
freak coincidence, the Monodramon's name... was Ryo Akiyama."  
  
Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon could only sweatdrop in reply.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the wilds of Canada.  
  
"AAACHOO!!" Cyberdramon stopped in midair for a moment, wondering   
how he could sneeze without a nose. Needless to say, he spent the next   
hour trying to recreate the experience.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A lone highway out in the foothills of Appalachia.  
  
A tear appears in the right lane for a moment, before a black bike   
shoots out of it. The motorcycle and riders speed off towards home and   
the tear closes without a trace.  
  
"Almost home, Pixie. We'll sleep for the night, then get moving in   
the morning. Are you really sure you want to go with me? It'll be   
dangerous."  
  
"Puu." Pixie nods firmly. Beelzemon only sighs.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's just get home. I'm tired."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is all for now. I'll be updating this story once in a while, so   
keep an eye out. Ja ne!


	2. Ch. 2 - A Whole Heap of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Really, I don't. Hey! Don't look   
at me like that! You think I'm lying?  
  
A Digimon SI Story.  
by Mutsunokami  
  
Early in the morning...  
  
Beelzemon twitched as sunlight fell on his face. Quickly he came   
to consciousness as part of his routine finally kicked in.  
  
Beep!Beep!Beep!Bee- BLAM!!  
  
Beelzemon groaned as he sat up and looked at the now useless alarm   
clock. He returned his Berenjena gun to it's leg holster and wiped his   
mouth, trying to get rid of that dead frog taste. The door opened and   
Pixie came into the room, took one look at the alarm clock and threw   
a stern look at the sheepish bounty hunter, who shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, Pixie. Old habits die hard."  
  
Pixie rolls her eyes and retreats from the room. Soon enough,   
after eating a large breakfast, Beelzemon walked out with Pixie in tow   
out to the Black Sheep. He put the key in the ignition and looked at   
Pixie. "Still time to back out. Mom and Dad would like to see you   
again, you know."  
  
Pixie shook her head no, grinned, and latched onto his arm. He   
laughed and turned the key, starting the engine. Zooming down the   
empty lane, he looked around at the neighborhood, trees zipping by on   
his right. *Last time I might ever look at this old place for a while.*   
He opened the throttle a bit more to get to his destination faster.   
Very soon the two travellers reached the coordinates given to them,   
which was just a handful of miles from their house. Beelzemon stopped   
the motorcycle just a few feet shy of where he could see the digital   
trail end in thin air. He took in a long breath and blew it back out   
his teeth.  
  
"Here we go, Pixie. Ready?"  
  
"Pui!"  
  
"Okay." Beelzemon raised his hands and held his palms facing the   
end of the trail. "Dimension Destroyer!"  
  
SCHRAAK!! The bolts of force ripped at the air in front of him,  
crackling with ferocity as a hole opened up. Soon it was large enough   
to travel through. Beelzemon concentrated, making sure that the trail   
did indeed go through this hole. *Yup. There it is.* Over the noise   
he shouted. "HANG ON!!" He revs the engine and shoots forward at the   
hole. The bounty hunter and child disappear into the hole, which   
closes right behind them.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
In the middle of the desert a confrontation was taking place.   
Piximon growled as Piedmon smirked down at him. MetalSeadramon was   
about to lunge at the little Ultimate when a flash followed by a loud   
bang occured. All looked at the strange sight of a biker riding a   
large black motorcycle bearing the words 'Black Sheep.' Also, this   
individual had a small pink splotch attached to his shoulder.   
Machinedramon growled at the interruption.  
  
"Who, may I ask, are you? I did not plan on extras entering my   
little play at the last moment," Piedmon stated. The biker looked over   
at him. Then looked over at the rest of the Dark Masters, and finally   
laid eyes on Piximon. He turned his gaze back to Piedmon and smirked.  
  
"The Wild 'Mon of Borneo." The little pink thing giggled. Piedmon's   
face stayed in a calm, collected mask, hiding the irritation at this...   
interloper. He turned to MetalSeadramon and in an almost bored tone   
told him to destroy the pest.  
  
"My pleasure," rumbled MetalSeadramon. He lunged for the biker who   
jumped off the bike. MetalSeadramon changed course and caught the biker   
in his mouth and began to clamp down. The biker managed to get in a   
position to hold the giant's mouth open. He turned his head and looked   
for Pixie.  
  
"PIXIE!! Get that little pink volleyball outta here! I'll take care   
of these mooks!"  
  
Pixie nodded and gathered up a protesting Piximon in a heart-shaped   
bubble, then zoomed off into the distance. Beelzemon then brought his   
full attention to the situation. He let go with his right hand, pulled   
out his shoulder Berenjena and aimed it down MetalSeadramon's throat.  
  
"Hot Lunch!!" He pulled the trigger and- BLAM!! MetalSeadramon   
suddenly opened his mouth wide and roared in pain, incidentally   
dropping his quarry. The great golden dragon began thrashing around,   
nearly taking Puppetmon's head off with one of his great metal fins.   
Puppetmon yiped and ducked, then took off for the other side of the arena.   
Piedmon just stared at the commotion, with Machinedramon trying not to   
chuckle at his comrade's plight. Beelzemon landed next to Puppetmon.  
  
"Hey! I'll get you for what you did! Puppet Pummel!!" The little   
puppet brought his hammer down on Beelzemon, or at least tried to. His   
target dodged and kicked Puppetmon in the head, then threw him into a   
wall. Puppetmon slumped down to the floor.  
  
"Trump Sword!" Beelzemon turned to face the new threat, pulling   
out his other Berenjena gun and taking quick aim at the swords flying   
his way.  
  
"Double Impact!!" Both bullets left their guns and time slowed   
down for the split second it took for them to reach their targets, the   
two swords flying straight for Beelzemon. Time went back to normal and   
the bullets struck the swords, sending them off into the wall. Piedmon   
stood there looking somewhat impressed. He then leaned casually against   
the wall and smirked.  
  
"Nice shooting. May I have the pleasure of knowing who I am now   
fighting?" Beelzemon smirked, but didn't lower his guns.  
  
"My name... is Beelzemon. Mega level. Virus type. Demon Lord   
Digimon. I'm also a bounty hunter."  
  
Piedmon's interest suddenly perked up. "I say, you wouldn't happen   
to want a job right now, eh? It may be profitable."  
  
Beelzemon frowned. "Sorry. I'm already on a mission. So I'll have   
to turn you down."  
  
"A pity. I guess I'll have to kill you, anyway, for letting Piximon   
get away from us." Machinedramon rumbled in agreement. MetalSeadramon   
recovered from the blast he took and glared at Beelzemon. Seeing what   
was going on, Machinedramon's eyes glowed red.  
  
"Target Acquired." The huge Giga Cannons swung forward into a   
firing position. Beelzemon glanced behind him at a very angry looking   
MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Aw, fudgenuts."  
  
"Giga Cannon!!" "River of POWER!!"  
  
The resulting explosion was impressive, though only a few were   
around to see it. The Digidestined, who were the farthest away,   
assumed the worst and began to mourn for their friend, Piximon.   
Pixie and Piximon were not quite that far away and stared at the   
explosion. Pixie suddenly looked worried for her adopted father. And   
the Dark Masters were all watching the dust cloud as it cleared away,   
revealing...  
  
A somewhat smoking (not cigarettes, mind you) and scorched looking   
Beelzemon who was making a getaway on the motorcycle. Machinedramon   
moved to follow, but tripped on MetalSeadramon's tail and fell onto   
Puppetmon, who was not at all happy with the situation. Piedmon just   
stared at them before sighing in exasperation.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A good distance away, Piximon watches little Pixie pace in the air.   
He is curious about the little Digimon. It isn't like any other he has   
seen before and merely observes. Finally, a motorcycle is heard in the   
distance. Pixie looks up and cries out in joy at the familiar shape of   
Beelzemon and the Black Sheep. Beelzemon comes to a slow stop beside   
Pixie and Piximon. The little Mega latches onto him, babbling.  
  
"Easy, Pixie! Don't I always come back?"  
  
"Pipuupopuiii..."  
  
Beelzemon hugs her with one arm, whispering soothing words. "I know   
you were worried, but I always keep my promises." Piximon chooses this   
moment to interrupt the scene.  
  
"Excuse me, fine sir, but I must thank you for the timely rescue!   
I am Piximon, a Digimon trainer. May I have the pleasure of knowing the   
identity of my rescuers?"  
  
Beelzemon grins mischievously. "Yup. I'm Beelzemon. A Demon Lord   
Digimon. This little sprite here is Pixie, a MarineAngemon."  
  
Piximon is silent for a moment before managing to speak. "A...   
Demon Lord Digimon? Quite... unexpected. Your's must be quite the   
tale."  
  
Beelzemon nods at that. "Yeah, but that's for another time. You   
got a place you can stay where those kettleheads can't find you?"  
  
"Why, yes. But what about you? I'm sure they will seek you out for   
revenge."  
  
Beelzemon just looks at Piximon with a questioning look. Piximon   
sighs. "Yes, I know you are a virus, and I wouldn't ordinarily trust you,   
but... you did save my life. And you must not be all that bad if that   
little Digimon with you likes you so much."  
  
Both look down at Pixie, who is now sleeping on Beelzemon. Both   
look at each other and share an awkward grin.  
  
"Okay. Lead the way, Shorty."  
  
"This way, then. And don't call me Shorty."  
  
Piximon flies off into the nearby forest with Beelzemon close behind.   
The little Ultimate leads them to a lake out in the forest and stops. He   
then dips his staff into the water and it pulses with light. Soon, the   
water parts and reveals a set of steps leading down to a small traditional   
house on the lake bottom. Beelzemon gets off his bike and hides it in   
the bushes and Pixie sleepily watches. Piximon turns to them both.  
  
"Please do not reveal the whereabouts of this place to anyone."  
  
"Sure. Won't say a word to anyone. Right, Pixie?"  
  
"Puipui!"  
  
Reaching the bottom of the steps they were greeted by a little old   
man in strange robes.  
  
"Gennai! It is good to see you, my friend."  
  
"And I am glad you got away from the Dark Masters. Thank you for   
your help." Gennai turns his attention to Beelzemon and Pixie. "I   
thank you for rescuing Piximon."  
  
"No problem. I hope you don't mind, but Pixie and I'd like to   
spend the night here."  
  
"Of course, Beelzemon, if you don't mind telling us your story."  
  
Beelzemon looks at Gennai in surprise. "Certainly. Inside,   
though. Pixie is a bit tired from all the excitement. How did you   
know who I was?"  
  
"I'm a researcher of sorts, so I know quite a lot about Digimon   
and this world. Where are my manners? Come inside and have a seat."  
  
Inside, the assorted Digimon sat down at a low table loaded with   
food. In the corner, Pixie was asleep on a large pillow. Beelzemon   
was finishing up with relating the recent history of his world and his   
mission. Gennai nodded everysooften and Piximon sat in rapt attention.   
He finished and everyone was quiet for a moment. Gennai finally broke   
the silence.  
  
"So. Your world is now filled with Digimon and no humans. And   
this digital trail you were tracking comes here?" Beelzemon nodded.   
"I see. I shall endeavor to help you in any way I can, but what   
happened to your world is really beyond my experience."  
  
"I thought as much. But any help I can get is welcome."  
  
"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. How did you and Pixie meet?   
It is very unusual for two Digimon of opposite types to travel together   
and get along so well." Beelzemon looked uncomfortable for a moment.  
  
"That's kinda personal. I don't like talking about it myself. I   
don't want to bring up any bad memories for Pixie."  
  
"Pui." Beelzemon looks over at Pixie. "Puupi pei po."  
  
"You sure?" Pixie nods solemnly. "Alright, Pix, but maybe you   
should go outside and feed the fish while we talk. Okay?"  
  
Pixie looks relieved and zooms over to the kitchen, picks up a bag   
of salted popcorn and flies out the window. Beelzemon watches her   
progress and sighs as she exits. He turns back to the puzzled Gennai   
and closes his eyes.  
  
"So. Where should I start? I know. It all started when I got a   
job to track down a Digimon out in the Midwest..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm going to be evil and leave it at that for now. ^_^ Ja ne!


	3. Ch. 2 - Flashback Time!

Disclaimer: Once more, unto the breech, dear friends! Oh, wait. I
    don't own Digimon. It's the hour of the feeling, the hour of the
    beat! Up to the Nine! It's Nine Point Nine Five!
    
    A Digimon SI Story.
    by Mutsunokami
    
     "So. Where should I start? I know. It all started when I got a
    job to track down a Digimon out in the Midwest..."
    
    *************************************************************************
    
     I had just found the scumsucker that was robbing banks, some little
    Ultimate, a Tekkamon I think, and was bringing him into the police station.
    So there I am, waiting for an officer to come over and give me my due
    reward, when all of a sudden I hear someone behind me smack somethin'. I
    turn around and see somethin' that makes my vision go sorta red.
    
    *************************************************************************
    
     Behind him in the waiting area Beelzemon saw a small family of
    Digimon, a Stingmon, a Flybeemon and a little pink Digimon that most would
    mistake for an In-Training Digimon. The little one had a red mark on her
    face and tears running down her cheeks. The Flybeemon, obviously the
    mother was berating her for being so weak. The Stingmon just glanced
    around to see if anyone had noticed yet, trying to get the other to calm
    down. Beelzemon stretched out his right hand, then clenched it, popping
    the knuckles in a very audible way.
    
     "Excuse me, but did I just hear you hit that kid?" The Flybeemon
    just looked up at him with an indignant expression.
    
     "She needs to be taught a lesson! This little weakling hasn't
    grown up at all! Look at her! She's just a baby when she's supposed
    to go to that Rookie level."
    
     "Looks like she is okay to me." Beelzemon continue to glares at
    the red insect.
    
     "I'm a child psychologist, you know. And she's this way because
    she was born depressed."
    
     "If I had a mother like you, I'd be depressed, too."
    
     "Hey! If you aren't careful, I'll have you committed. I can
    make sure you will be locked away for a long time." The Stingmon
    started sweating at the look that Beelzemon was giving his wife.
    
     "Uh, honey? Maybe you should calm down? Please?" *Like, before
    this guy rips you apart.* The Flybeemon huffs up a bit more and tears
    into him verbally. Beelzemon frowns and looks down at the little child.
    
     "What's your name?"
    
     The little pink Digimon stares at the floor. "Pi.. Pi..."
    
     "Pixie?" The little girl looks up at him in surprise, tears
    streaking her face. The Flybeemon switches targets and focuses on the
    girl.
    
     "What are you doing?! I didn't say you could talk, did I?! Now shut
    up!" The Flybeemon's stinger tail raised up as if to strike and Pixie
    cowered down, trying to protect her head. Beelzemon had had enough. If
    there was one thing he could say he truly hated it would be child abuse.
    Quicker than anyone could react, he pulled out both Berenjena guns and
    aimed them at the red insect's head.
    
     "You ain't fit to be this kid's mother. Look at her. She's scared
    to death of you. Maybe she's afraid of bees, knuckledragger."
    
     The Flybeemon started sweating. "I told her not to be afraid of
    bees. I even tried curing her fear by trying to-" The hammers were drawn
    back on the guns. Beelzemon snarled.
    
     "If you even finish that sentence the way I think you were gonna,
    then you aren't gonna like what I do." He looks down at the kid. "Come
    on, kid. Let's go."
    
     Pixie looks up at him in surprise. She looks back and forth between
    him and her parents a couple times. Her father, standing behind the
    mother and seeing the girl's indecision, nodded to her. Pixie sniffles
    and nods. An officer comes up with Beelzemon's reward money and looks
    at the scene with some dread. *Oh no. This could get ugly.*
    
     Beelzemon turns to the officer. "Hey. Where can I go to get this
    kid adopted?" The officer blinks for a moment and points to the desk
    on the other side of the room.
    
     "Right there. It's a connection to the court house."
    
     "Thanks. Let's go, Pixie."
    
     The Flybeemon turns to her husband. "Well?! Aren't you going to
    do anything?!" Stingmon just looks at her.
    
     "No."
    
    *************************************************************************
    
     The strange pair walk up to the desk, behind which was a small
    version of ShogunGekomon. He looks up from his papers and nearly jumps
    out of his skin at Beelzemon's intense look. "M-May I help you, sir?"
    
     "Yeah. I wanna get this kid to a good family."
    
     "Young lady, do you have any family who can take you in?" Pixie just
    stares at the floor and shakes her head no. ShogunGekomon sighs. "Well,
    there is a bit of a problem, then. You see, there aren't any available
    families right now, especially now with all the chaos."
    
     Pixie looks up at Beelzemon with a sad look. Beelzemon just looks
    back at her, then turns back to the official. "Look, I just rescued her
    from an abusive family. Ain't there anything you can do?"
    
     "*Ahem* Well, maybe if there were someone here right now that can
    take her in?" Beelzemon looks around, noticing that the place is suddenly
    quiet and sees that everyone is gone. Pixie just stares up at him, with
    the saddest puppy-eyed expression. Beelzemon starts to sweat.
    
     "Uh... I guess... I can take her in. At least until I find her a
    good family. 'Kay?" GLOMP! Pixie latches onto his arm with such strength
    that blood circulation gets cut off. She smiles at him.
    
     "Puipo!" Beelzemon sweatdrops.
    
     "Well! Now that that is taken care of... Your name?"
    
     "Beelzemon."
    
     "Occupation and Level?"
    
     "Bounty hunter. Mega."
    
     "And the child to be adopted?" Beelzemon looks back at Pixie.
    
     "P... Pixie." Pixie stares at the floor again after whispering the
    name that Beelzemon gave her earlier. The official just smiles at her.
    
     "And the child's type and level?" At this, Beelzemon speaks up.
    
     "MarineAngemon. Mega level." Pixie looks up at him, very surprised.
    
     "Mega level? She look like an In-Training!"
    
     "I know. They're all this small."
    
     "Sheesh. Well, since you are a Mega as well, you'll be more able to
    take care of her." He finalized the paperwork and had both sign the
    adoption papers. Beelzemon gently placed Pixie on his shoulder and
    grinned at her.
    
     "Come on, kid. Let's get some ice cream."
    
     "Pui!"
    
    *************************************************************************
    
     Beelzemon sat there with his eyes closed. Gennai and Piximon had
    listened to the story without interrupting, and Piximon looked like he
    would love to get his hands on that Flybeemon. Gennai clears his throat
    after a moment. "Well... That explains a few things."
    
     "Oooh. If I ever get my hands on that poor excuse for a Digimon,
    I'll--!" Piximon swings his spear around as if hitting a target that
    truly deserved it.
    
     "Calm down, friend. Obviously the matter is taken care of. I doubt
    that Beelzemon or Pixie will want old wounds to be reopened."
    
     "No worries, old man. Just don't talk about it around Pixie. She
    sorta understands, but it hurts, ya know?" The other two nodded. They
    moved on to other things, talking about past adventures, the Digidestined,
    and many other things. Soon the afternoon passed into evening and evening
    into night. Pixie was asleep on a large pillow, with Beelzemon laying on
    a futon a few feet away. He glances over at the sleeping girl one more
    time before falling asleep himself.
    
    *************************************************************************
    
     Early the next morning...
    
     Beelzemon lay on the futon, sound asleep. Nearby, Pixie quietly
    snores 'pu'-ing sounds. The digital clock on the stand by the wall reads
    6:59. A few seconds later it hits 7 AM sharp.
    
     "Beebe!Beebe!Beebe!Bee-" BLAM!!
    
     Pixie jumps in fright and the door to the room slams open, revealing
    Gennai and Piximon rushing in and ready for almost anything. Almost anything,
    except for the sight of a sheepish looking Mega being chastised by his adopted
    daughter for once again sending an alarm clock to its final rest. Pixie continues
    to sleepily glare at her papa while Gennai rubs his hand over his face and Piximon
    tries not to laugh.
    
     "Sorry, Gennai, about the redecoration and the alarm clock." He blushes
    a light purple. "Force of habit."
    
     Gennai just rolls his eyes. "Please refrain from doing any other...
    redecorating. I don't think the house can take much."
    
     "As it is, Pixie and I have to get moving. The trail might get cold."
    
     "Alright, I suppose. Let me get you two some donuts to take with you."
    
     Fifteen minutes and several goodbyes later, Beelzemon and Pixie are
    once again cruising on the Black Sheep. Beelzemon turns to Pixie. "That
    felt like an angst scene from a bad fic I once read. Heh... If the story
    holds true, then I get a nice fight scene here soon."
    
     Just then, a huge skeletal foot nearly crushes the speeding motorcycle.
    Beelzemon brakes and spins the cycle around to face the summoned fight.
    (AN: Couldn't resist! I love good set-up lines!) Rising above the trees
    are three SkullGreymon, with a grinning Puppetmon riding the shoulder of the
    lead 'Mon.
    
     "What do you think of my friends? They're gonna bury you, you big meanie!"
    
     Beelzemon gives Pixie a meaningful glance. She nods and carries the
    bike into the woods with a heart-shaped bubble. Beelzemon (who I now think
    needs a nickname or something) just grins and pulls out his guns and takes
    aim.
    
     "Bring it on, Woodshop!"
    
     "Charge!!" The three SkullGreymon rush forward. Beelzemon runs at them
    and pulls the triggers of his Berenjena guns. Time slows down for a split
    second as the two bullets head for the lead monster.
    
    *************************************************************************
    
    Author's Note: *yawns* Okay, here is part three for the few people who
    read this story. Find out what happens next time on... A Digimon SI Story!


End file.
